Creeper
|spawn=Light level is <7, on solid blocks. |Score = 1000 (Survival Test only) |Damage = (from point-blank explosion) - Normal - Hard - |drop = Gunpowder and Music disk when killed by a Skeleton }} Creepers are one of the most unique and iconic mobs found in Minecraft. A Creeper can easily be recognized by its tall vertical structure (roughly the size of a player), green, pixelated skin, and four legs. It is possibly the most dangerous enemy in the game, as it is not affected by sunlight, which makes it a constant threat as it silently roams the map, searching for a player to explode upon. It should be noted, however that most Creepers do de-spawn during the day, along with spiders. It is often used as the games mascot by Mojang. Behavior A Creeper who has found a player will chase down that player until the creeper gets reasonably close (It isn't going to stop until you get out of range or kill it so be prepared). The Creeper will then explode in a very similar fashion to TNT.Creepers explode when the player is in the mob's line of vision. It should be noted that the creeper goes to the right of the player, to maximize damage.The player's only warning to when they are about to be explode is a very distinctive hiss and the swelling of the creeper itself. which starts about 1–2 seconds prior to the explosion itself. After it explodes, it leaves a large ditch in the ground. If the mob is killed before it explodes, it drops 0-2 gunpowder. When killed by an arrow of a skeleton, it will drop either a green or yellow record, which can be played in jukebox. This mob can not use doors but can climb ladders. Tips *Whenever possible, try to minimize contact with Creepers until you have a ranged weapon to fight them with. If you only have a sword and a creeper does attack you, move backwards, and to the right while slashing to maximize the distance between the creeper. It is possible to prevent a creeper from exploding when it is about to, by moving away from the creeper fast enough. The range of a Creeper is determined by your difficulty mode. However you should go in a safe spot from creepers before you go away from your computer/laptop. *With the addition of sprinting, it is possible to kill a creeper with a sword easily. To do so, lure the creeper to a large, flat area, then sprint towards it and attack it with your sword. If successful, the creeper will be knocked back several blocks and will try to diffuse, allowing it to be attacked again and again until defeated. *It should be noted that Creepers do spawn unexpectedly, so it is not reccomended to go out at night. Trivia *If a Creeper is hit by lightning, it will be charged, and the explosion will be far greater and harmful. *If killed by an arrow of a skeleton, it will drop a record instead of gunpowder. However, if the arrow does not kill it but hurt it, the Creeper will attack the skeleton instead of the player. *Like spiders, the Creeper can survive sunlight, but Creepers will turn neutral if shot by a skeleton. *A Creeper's explosion is less powerful than TNT, unless the Creeper is charged, which makes it far more powerful. *The Creeper was made up by Notch by fluffing the coating of a pig a turn it into a Creeper. *Iron golems don't attack Creepers because of the explosion damaging the village, but if a Creeper gets in an Iron golems way, the Iron golem might attack the Creeper, making it blow up. *A group of Creepers is known as a cataclysm. *If you stand 4 blocks away from a creeper, the creeper will not detonate. *Even though it's not as Powerful as TNT it does however have the detonation power of a Fragmentation grenade. Gallery ChargedCreeper.jpg|A Charged Creeper. Thumb_big_other_ff1351528b45bbe571655f5858b11fe1.jpg|An army of creepers attacking the camera. Electric_and_normal_creeper_explosion_comparison.png|Two creepers' explosion damage radius in sand. Comparison between a charged creeper's (left) and a normal (right) creeper's. Charged creeper.png|Another charged creeper Creeper In Cave.png|Sometimes, Creepers Can Pop-Up Out Of Nowhere. 2012-04-07_13.24.11.png|A Charged Creeper and Creeper (notice how there not attacking the player.) Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Infamous Category:Suicide Category:Suicide Mobs Category:Mob Drops